ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas Event 2019
The Christmas Event 2019 was an event that lasted from December 24th, 2019 to January 7th, 2020. It added a temporary event subrealm located in Ring 1 named Snowy Cabin, which contains four event steeples and a boss battle. The event, similar to the Christmas Event 2018, included five obtainable presents to find, which contain items which have yet to be revealed (The items will more likely be revealed next week). Present Locations Note: PoU, PoLW, and PoEC were obtainable through purchasing their respective gamepasses. * Present of Legends: Was given out by Moderators and Developers of JToH. * Present of Presents: Was rewarded for defeating Darklaus during the event. * Present of Eternal Cheer: Was obtained by completing a secret obby in the Snowy Cabin. * Present of Localized Winter / Present of Ugliness: Both of these presents could be found spawning in various secret locations inside towers in Ring 1 and Zone 1. The locations are shown below. Ring 1 * Tower of Anger - Floor 9: Not all of the walls are solid. You can find a balcony hidden somewhere on this floor. The fake wall is on the wall opposite the glass wall. The exact directions are Platform 1 -> Jump to platform 2 -> Turn right and walk onto platform 3 -> Turn right and jump onto platform 4 -> Turn right and jump onto platform 5 -> Turn left and jump onto platform 6 -> Turn left and jump onto platform 7 -> Turn left and jump onto platform 8 -> Turn right and jump onto platform 9 ->Turn right and jump onto platform 10 -> Jump over platform 11 and walk to the end of platform 10 then go through the wall. * Tower of Madness - Floor 8: At the end of floor 7 when you reach the huge spinner, turn around and look for an invisible path. Use this path to get to the corner of the tower and reach a 2018 hiding spot. Then turn left and fall. A transparent platform will catch you. Then simply go through the wall to access the room. * Tower of Madness - Floor 10: To reach this spot, reach the top of this tower. Once you can see the winpad, turn around and jump over the wall to access a hidden balcony. * Tower of Hecc - Floor 7: At the end of the floor, there should be a small ladder part, look around and you should see a transparent brick, do a wrap or jump from the top inside of it and the gift location should be there. * Tower of Killjoys - Floor 5: At the top of this floor, count the number of jumps around the spinner you do. When you are on platform 4, turn left and look for a transparent part of the kill brick wall next to you. This leads to the gift location. * Tower of Killjoys - Floor 7: Once you reach the room containing the three buttons, a hidden ledge can be seen at the bottom of the tower. This leads to a secret room. * Tower of Screen Punching - Floor 6: At the end of the outdoor section, turn around and you will see a floating box. A transparent wall can be spotted that you can move through to access the room. * Tower of Impossible Expectations - Floor 5 Balcony: When you enter the balcony, look next to the chair for a transparent hole you can fall through. * Tower of True Skill - Floor 5: Yep. Your eyes do not deceive you there is a hiding spot in True Skill. When you reach the section with disappearing platforms you might notice that one of the blocks don't fade when you touch it. Face toward the transparent side of the tower, walk backwards, and do a vertical wrap on this block. You will grab a transparent ledge and be able to access this hidden room. Zone 1 * Tower of Atlantic Depths - Floor 1: At the start of the tower, look for a giant green coral next to a blue coral in the corner. Then go to the blue coral to find an easy-to-spot secret room. * Tower of Peace - Floor 1: After the very first conveyor a secret ledge can be seen in the corner of the pillar. Jump onto it to access the room. * Tower of Absolute Vexation - Floor 1: (It is safer to do it in a private server because the entrance could break for some reason) After the part with the x pusher, you may notice a cube underneath the platform. Jump down onto it and you'll see a transparent part. Afterwards, simply walk onto it and fall through into the room. * Tower of Contractual Obligations - Floor 2: About halfway through the floor you will find some kill brick art made up of 2 circles and 2 small rectangles poking out of the ground. One of the two rectangles are transparent and will lead you to the secret room. * Tower of Peaceful Happiness and Tranquility - Floor 9: At the near end of the floor, this hiding spot can be found under the stairs. * Tower of Peaceful Happiness and Tranquility - Floor 10: At the end of the tower before proceeding to the winpad walk along the edge of the tower to the backside to find a hidden ledge. * Tower of Yearning Success - Floor 3: Before dropping down inside the mountain to search for the key, jump on top of the doorway to find a secret room. * Tower of Yearning Success - Floor 5: After the dark maze at the end of the floor, walk towards the non-transparent wall and look under you to spot a transparent part of the wall. Jump through it to access the hidden room. * Tower of Extreme Dystopia - Floor 1: To the left of the cliff lies a transparent wall; jump through it to access the present location. Present of Eternal Cheer Location The Present of Eternal Cheer was in the event sub-realm, to enter it. Go to sky lobby, then behind the warning sign, you will see a transparent tightrope. Simply walk onto it until it ends, then jump onto the fan. After doing so, turn left and fall onto the carpet. Don't worry, you won't die and it gives you a cool speed boost. Don't worry, the yellow part at the side resets the boost. Then, simply walk to the sign at the side of the carpet you're facing and complete the obby. Difficulty: Remorseless. Trivia * This Christmas Event was the 7th event ever held, as well as the 2nd ever Christmas event. * Ring 7 will be released after the event without a citadel for now. Category:JToH